Secretos Nocturnos
by Ani-Black-Morttessen
Summary: Por las noches se ven a escondidas...lejos de las miradas curiosas de los demas...pero no dejan de sentirse culpables...estan traicionado a alguien q para los dos es muy especial...
1. Chapter 1

Una chica caminaba aprisa por el pasillo…era tarde así que no debería ser vista deambulando por ahí…faltaba poco…un poco mas…doblo a la izquierda paso tres veces por el mismo sitio y entonces apareció una puerta…la Sala de los Menesteres estaba lista para usarse…entro en la sala…estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la chimenea y unas cuantas velas q flotaban cerca del techo…fue directa hacia el cómodo sofá que estaba frente al fuego…se sentó en el y se quedo mirando fijamente el fuego pensativa…¿Cómo era que las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo era posible que lo que había empezado como una gran amistad entre ellos había terminado en esas citas a escondidas?

Y esque no podían mostrarse tal cual frente a los demás…ella tenia novio…un novio que no era el chico que en cuestión de minutos o segundos entraría por la puerta para encontrarse con ella…no tenía idea de cómo podía saludar…besar y decir "te quiero" a su novio siendo que la noche anterior había estado con otro…no sabia ni siquiera como es que podía mirarlo…la puerta de la sala se abrió…el había llegado…ella lo miro caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado sonriente…

Hola amor – dijo el sonriéndole…tenia tantas ganas de besarla…llevaba todo el día esperando ese momento…el acerco sus labios a los de ella…pero ella ladeo la cara…de modo que el la beso en la mejilla – ¿Qué pasa nena? – pregunto extrañado…ella nunca rehuía de sus labios o mejor dicho casi nunca…

Lo estamos traicionado ¿te parece poco? – dijo ella con un hilo de voz…

Lo se – dijo con desanimo – tal ves si le dijéramos la verdad…noso…

¡¡No!...no podemos...lo destrozaríamos… – dijo ella mirando hacia el piso…su voz estaba entrecortada…

Y este secreto nos esta destrozando a nosotros – el la tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara – Herms tenemos que hacerlo…después todo se pondrá peor… – ella negaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…el rostro de el se ensombreció – ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo? ¿no quieres estar conmigo sin tener que preocuparnos por que Ron se entere? – ella no respondió – ¿o es que lo quieres mas a el que a mi? – bajando la mirada con tristeza…

No…no es eso…tu bien sabes que ya no siento nada por Ron…pero… – ella se detuvo…hacia tiempo que había dejado de amar a Ron y se había fijado en alguien mas y ese alguien estaba a su derecha…

Pero… – repitió el dándole a entender que continuara…

No puedo hacerle esto… – un par de lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos… – no puedo hacerle esto George…no puedo – dijo comenzando a llorar…George le limpio un par de lagrimas del rostro y la abrazo a su pecho…Hermione siguió llorando un largo rato hasta que se quedo dormida…George se había acomodado de modo que ambos quedaran cómodamente acostados en el sofá…

Ella abrió los ojos y miro al pelirrojo que dormía abrazado a ella…eran pocos los momentos en que ella dejaba de lado sus remordimientos y esos momentos eran generalmente cuando estaba abrazada a el…alzo un poco mas la cara y lo beso…por mas remordimientos que tuviera después no podía estar ni un segundo mas sin rozar esos labios…de pronto sintió como el beso le era correspondido primero con ternura y después con verdadera necesidad como si tuviera miedo de no volver a probarlos…Hermione se separo lentamente de el…le pareció que…

¿Pasa algo Herms?...

No – mintió ella – t amo George – recostando la cabeza en el pecho de el…

Yo también te amo Herms…mas de lo que te puedas imaginar – dijo mirando el techo con la mirada perdida…estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que el finalmente dijo – debemos irnos o notaran nuestra ausencia…

Tienes razón – dijo Hermione incorporándose…se acomodo la capa y demás…el hizo lo mismo en cuanto se paro…cuando el termino de arreglarse fue hacia la puerta – ¡Espera!...me toca irme primero…

Cierto…tienes razón…lo olvide – dijo sonriendo a medias al abrirle la puerta para que saliera…

¡Que caballeroso! gracias… – sonriéndole – ¿nos vemos…

Aquí como cada noche – terminado la frase por ella…Hermione volvió a sonreír adoraba como George podía leerle el pensamiento…salio de ahí apenas estaba amaneciendo de modo que se dio prisa para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y pretender que había pasado la noche en su cama…al llegar al dormitorio destendio la cama de modo que pareciera que había dormido ahí…después entro al baño a ducharse…mientras el agua tibia caía sobre ella comenzó a hacerse una pregunta…¿Cómo reaccionaria Ron si se enteraba de que su novia estaba enamorada de su hermano?...con solo pensarlo se deshizo de la idea de alguna ves decírselo…ella quería mucho a Ron…no por nada había sido su amiga tantos años antes de ser su novia…y por eso no podía y no quería lastimarlo…salio de la ducha y se encontró con que sus compañeras de cuarto se habían levantado ya…ella fue hacia su baúl y saco una muda de ropa limpia…se dispuso a cambiarse y veinte minutos mas tarde estaba bajando hacia la sala común…

Buenos días Herms – dijo un chico alto, de pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas…

Buenos días Harry…hola amor – dijo sonriéndole a Ron y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios…

Hola bebe – dijo el respondiéndole el pequeño beso…

¿Qué te pasa? Traes una cara…

No dormí bien anoche bebe es todo no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo…

¿Seguro? – Ron asintió sonriendo – bueno procura descansar hoy ¿si?

Claro bebe…eh…¿vamos a desayunar?

Tu y tu estomago – dijeron riendo Harry y Hermione…Ron solo se río un poco alzando los hombros…Bajaron los tres a desayunar sentándose en los bancos de en medio de la mesa…poco después llegaron las lechuzas del correo…Hermione recibió su acostumbrado diario el Profeta…lo puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer al mismo tiempo q se comía el cereal…Ron y Harry recibieron una carta cada uno…

Es de Bill – dijo Ron abriéndola…

La mía también – dijo Harry a la ves que Hermione recibía la suya…los tres abrieron las cartas y leyeron su contenido…

_Querida Cuñada:_

_Estoy que reviento de alegría…Fleur acaba de decirme que esta Embrazada…iremos próximamente a visitarlos…saludos…_

_Bill_

Harry releyó tres veces la primera línea…

¿Cuñada? – dijo desconcertado…Ron se destornillaba de risa…

No eres el único mira… – le mostró la suya y en ves de decir "Ron" decía "Ginny"…

Parece que se ha emocionado tanto que no se fijo a quien se las mandaba – dijo sonriendo…en la suya podía leerse "Fred y George" – que bueno ¿no?...deben estar muy felices… – sonriendo y volviendo al profeta…

Te dije que no éramos los únicos…ellos también recibieron carta de Bill – dijo una voz familiar…

Buenos días – dijo otra voz…

Buenos días George…Fred – sin dejar de leer el Profeta…para ella ya no era necesario ver a los gemelos para distinguirlos…conocía a la perfección la voz de George…

¿Cómo has hecho eso? – le pregunto Ron desconcertado…ella miro interrogante a su novio – ni siquiera levantaste la mirada y supiste que era George – dijo confundido – ni yo hubiera adivinado…

Tu lo has dicho Ron…adivine – mirando de reojo al gemelo que le había robado el corazón…

Debería darte vergüenza hermanito…mira que mejor tu novia nos reconozca –

dijo Fred…George y Hermione se miraron un segundo a los ojos y después desviaron la mirada…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

_Hermione estaba sentada en su mesa favorita de la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de Aritmancia...desde ahí podía verse gran parte del campo de quidditch…así podía ver a George sin q nadie se diera cuenta…abrió su ejemplar de Nueva Teoría de Numerología y enseguida encontró una nota…sonrió era de George…_

_Hoy…mismo lugar…misma hora…te amo_

_WG_

Realmente no había necesidad de q le dejara notas en los libros…ella recordaba perfectamente q iban a verse en la noche… – "pero" – pensó – "parece q el q tiene mala memoria eres tu" – rió un poco – "o quieres asegurarte de q jamás lo olvide" – sonrió…recordando q fue en esa precisa mesa q todo comenzó…

_FLASH BACK_

_Ella esta sentada sosteniendo en las manos un libro q le tapaba la cara de tal manera q no podía estar leyéndolo…el chico q paso por enfrente apenas la reconoció…_

Ah…Hermione ¿sabes donde esta Ron?...tenemos entrenamiento – ella solo emitió un leve "no"…

_Hermione oyó pasos…Fred o George ya se debía haber ido…era mejor salir de ahí antes de q alguien mas la notara…se quito el libro de la cara y se giro a su derecha para meterlo en su mochila pero se topo cara a cara con Fred...no George Weasley…el chico había rodeado la mesa y se había sentando junto a ella sin q se diera cuenta…trato de limpiarse las lagrimas de la cara…aunque ya no tenia caso George ya las había visto…_

¿Q tienes Hermione? – ella negó con la cabeza – no creo q llores por nada…¿Es Ron?...¿Te hizo algo?... – ella bajo la mirada…

Discutimos – dijo con la voz entrecortada…

Ya veo…¿quieres hablar de ello?... – Hermione lo miro extrañada…George normalmente no se comportaba así con ella…– a veces ayuda – dijo alzando los hombros…

Habíamos quedado de vernos en el jardín durante el receso – derramando un par de lagrimas… – me retrase por q Neville me pidió ayuda con un informe q debía entregar a Snape…no pude decirle q no…sabes q Snape es muy estricto con el…trate de no tardarme mucho…cuando llegue con Ron y le explique…me dijo q si prefería hacer trabajos con Neville… – brotaron mas lagrimas – me dijo q mejor me fuera con el…

Ron es un idiota – dijo molesto – mira q hacerte llorar por una tontería así…ya me va a oír…

¡No George!...déjalo así…yo tengo la culpa…

¡Tu no tienes la culpa de q Ron sea un estúpido inseguro y además celoso! – Hermione estaba muy sorprendida nunca había visto a George tan enojado con alguno de sus hermanos – se lo q estas pensando Hermione…pero si hay algo q no tolero es q hagan llorar a una chica tan linda… – Hermione rió un poco…

Ahórrate lo de linda o Ron creerá q su hermano esta tratando de bajarle a la novia…

Puede q tengas razón pero… – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su cara – seria una muy buena excusa para darle un buen golpe ¿no crees?... – Hermione rió otro poco y se limpio las lagrimas – así me gusta – sonrió el – ya me encargo yo de Ron – le guiño un ojo y se puso de pie…

Gracias George…tienes razón hablar ayuda…

Cuando quieras cuñis… – sonrió y salio de la biblioteca…

Ya se encarga…si como no – dijo riendo…pero de repente se le vino algo a la mente "darle un buen golpe"…guardo rápidamente sus útiles en la mochila y salio corriendo de la biblioteca…tratando de alcanzar al gemelo…

_2 horas después Hermione estaba sentada frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor bastante nerviosa…no había alcanzado a George…oyó q se abría la puerta del retrato a sus espaldas…las voces de los gemelos se hicieron sonar…_

Ese fue un gran golpe George…parecías de verdad molesto – dijo Fred…Hermione no se atrevió a voltear…cerro los ojos con fuerza maldiciendo por dentro…lo había hecho…George lo había hecho…

¡Hermione! – al oír a Ron llamarla temió lo peor…seguramente iba a reclamarle…no quería verlo… – ¡Hermione! – la voz de Ron le anuncio q estaba hincado enfrente de ella…

Ron perdóname yo no quería q te… – Ron la interrumpió…

No Herms perdóname tu a mi…fui un tonto…Herms ya aprendí la lección – Hermione seguía sin abrir los ojos – Herms mírame… – ella abrió poco apoco los ojos y se quedo pasmada…Ron no tenia ningún golpe…

Ron…tu cara…no tiene ningún golpe… – Ron se extraño…

¿Golpe?...¿por q iba a traer un golpe? – Hermione se giro a ver a los gemelos…

Fred dijo q George había golpeado a…

Ah eso…Fred se refería a la bludger…

No creerías q me refería a Ron ¿o si? – dijo Fred al borde de la risa…

Ay Hermione…¿por q iba yo a pegarle a Ron? – dijo George riendo…cuando solo Hermione lo veía movió los labios y sin emitir sonido le dijo – "aun no se lo gana del todo" – y le guiño un ojo…

Si verdad…q tonta – dijo apenada…

_Esa misma noche le tocaba hacer una ronda antes de irse a la cama…iba por el pasillo del 7mo piso…doblo a la derecha…no había nadie…no tenia caso seguir así q dio media vuelta… _

Esa puerta – fue directo a ella…había alguien ahí…la puerta de la sala de los menesteres no se aparecía si pasabas una ves…puso la mano en el picaporte…pero este se giro de repente y se abrió la puerta – Fre…digo Geormmm – no alcanzo a terminar…George le había tapado la boca y la había jalado hacia adentro…

Shhh…¿quieres q Flich te oiga? – cerro la puerta y la soltó…

George ¿q haces aquí? …

Pensaba la forma de golpear a Ron – dijo sonriendo…

No tiene gracia…por un momento creí….

Q le había pegado…lo se…ya te lo dije todavía no se lo gana del todo…

¿Q quieres decir exactamente con eso?

Nada…nada…Hermione estaba bromeando – ella lo miro ceñuda – de veras….era una broma…no te voy a negar q me quede con las ganas de gritarle lo estúpido q es al… – Hermione lo interrumpió…

Espera un momento…¿no le dijiste nada?...

Se me adelantaron – dijo alzando los hombros – Harry ya le debía haber gritado demasiado a juzgar por la cara de Ron…léase estaba rojo y avergonzado…

Entonces…¿no le dijiste q…q – Hermione se puso roja…

¿Q lloraste?...me quede con las ganas…a ver si se sentía peor por haberte tratado así…

¡No le vayas a decir!... ¡ni tampoco quiero q lo golpees!…

Ya te lo dije era una broma…estabas triste y quería hacerte reír…

¿Y como se q no bromeaste diciendo q era una broma?...o tal ves eso quieres q piense…q fue una broma de una broma…para q después piense q lo harás…o quieres confundirme para q crea q es una broma de otras bromas y va en serio…

What?... – dijo desconcertado… N/A: ni yo le entendí O.o

Forget it! – yendo hacia la puerta – terminare la ronda…te quiero en la torre de Gryffindor antes de q acabe ¿entendido?...

Si mamá – dijo riendo…Hermione abrió la puerta y se giro hacia George…

Y…gracias por lo de esta tarde…

Para eso estamos los amigos – dijo sonriendo…Hermione sonrió también

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Ese día Hermione no se había preguntado q era lo q en verdad hacia George ahí…ni tampoco se lo pregunto a el…algo muy conveniente para los gemelos ya q estaban usado la sala de los menesteres para probar sus artículos de broma en los alumnos de 1ero para no hacerla enojar y q les confiscara la mercancía…_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

_George estaba recostado en el sofá en la sala de los menesteres mirando fijamente el techo mientras esperaba a su Hermione…¿Cuánto hace q se veían ahí?...¿uno?...no ya eran 2 meses de verse a escondidas…las primeras veces no era algo planeado…la 1era ves si recordaba bien Hermione lo había pillado en una de sus rondas…en otra ocasión Hermione había entrado de repente…de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos…_

_FLASH BACK_

¿Ron otra ves? – la había sujetado del brazo por q Hermione al verlo había intentado salir de ahí – ¿q te hizo esta ves? – George le señalaba el sofá para q se sentara…ambos se sentaron…

Víktor me ha escrito – dijo entre sollozos – Ron ni siquiera me dejo hablar…empezó a gritar q si era otra invitación a pasar las vacaciones en Bulgaria me fuera yendo y q me olvidara de el…Víktor solo quería q les dijera a Harry y Ron algo sobre un campamento de verano de quidditch o algo así… – dijo sin dejar de llorar…

Ron es un autentico idiota – dijo George molesto…

George…yo no se q hacer – y sin previo aviso abrazó al gemelo hundiendo la cara en su pecho…George le paso el brazo derecho por la espalda…

Llora Hermione…desahógate…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Ser el paño de lagrimas de Hermione fue lo q los acerco…fue por los celos de Ron q el y Hermione se acercaron mas…primero como amigos…se contaban de todo…se conocían perfecto…se entendían perfecto…platicaban largos ratos en la sala de los menesteres…no había nada q esconder (al menos no en ese momento)…pero Ron era capaz de sentir celos de hasta quien la saludara…así q sin querer se habían convertido en los mejores amigos secretos…George le mostró todos los pasadizos q había en el castillo para q pudiera usarlos en caso de alguna emergencia…ella había correspondido regalándole un libro…recordó lo q le dijo…_

No soy ratón de biblioteca Hermione – dijo extrañado…ella frunció el entrecejo…

Si al menos leyeras el titulo – George abrió el paquete…saco el libro titulado _Guía Completa de Antídotos y Contrahechizos para Accidentes Comunes_

¡Vaya!...gracias Hermione…así no tendremos q experimentar tanto – Hermione sonrió…

A ver si así dejan de mandar alumnos a la enfermería…

Madame Pomfrey se molestara contigo por quitarle el trabajo – ambos rieron…

_Ron conseguía controlar sus celos muy de ves en cuando…pero seguía poniéndose colérico si algún chico se acercaba a Hermione…la gota q derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Hermione fue el día q Ron llego furioso con ella y Harry_

_FLASH BACK_

¡¡Suéltala Potter! – Harry y Hermione se giraron a verlo…Harry quito la mano del hombro de Hermione…

Ron ¿q t pasa? – pregunto Harry extrañado…

¡No vuelvas a tocarla ¿me oíste!...¡Hermione es mi novia! – Hermione giro los ojos exasperada…

Ya lo se Ron no tienes q decírmelo… – dijo Harry calmado…

¡Pues no lo parece!...¡Creí q eras mi amigo!...

¡Lo soy! – dijo Harry empezando a enfadarse…

¡Pues entonces no vuelvas a tocarla!...

¡¡Ya basta! – exploto Hermione contra Ron – ¡¡Estoy harta de tus celos!...¡¡Harta!...¡No puedo ni hablar con mis amigos sin q te enojes…ni saludarlos…ni nada...todo por miedo a tus escenas!...pero ¿sabes q? ¡No mas!...¡No pienso aguatarte ni una escena mas!...¡O controlas tus malditos celos o mejor t olvidas de mi! – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar…

¡Hermione! – grito Ron…

¡Búscame cuando te controles! – le dijo sin girarse y siguió andando…mas adelante estaba un pasadizo…necesitaba pensar…hablar con alguien – "ojala George este en la sala de los menesteres" – pensó…tomo el pasadizo en segundos e hallaba en el 7mo piso…no vio la puerta…George no estaba ahí…paso 3 veces por el muro y la puerta apareció…y entro a la sala…se paro enfrente de una mesa con muchas botellitas… – ¡Ron eres un idiota! – dijo tomando una de las botillitas y estrellándola contra el suelo…se sintió un poco mejor así q tomo otra botellita…

Hey…tranquila…son pociones bastante complicadas – George había entrado justo cuando se disponía a arrojar la 2da botella…

Lo siento – dijo enfadada…dejo la botella en la mesa…

Ya te he dicho q la mejor manera de sacar los problemas es hablando…

¡Esque estoy harta de los celos de Ron!

Lo se…por eso vine…Fred y yo oímos su pequeña discusión – dijo sentándose en el sofá…le hizo una seña con la mano a Hermione para q se sentara…

¡Es el colmo!...¡Mira q encelarse de Harry! – fue al sofá…se sentó y cruzó los brazos…su humor no estaba bien todavía…

Es justamente lo q Harry le dijo antes de irse también…

Se lo merece…quedarse solo…¿q hizo después?

Nada…se quedo ahí parado…al menos hasta q yo me fui – Hermione se calmo un poco…

¿Crees q…

No…no debes disculparte…hiciste bien Hermione…ya era hora de ponerle un hasta aquí…

Colmo mi paciencia… – dijo en tono de disculpa

Y vaya q si tienes – Hermione miro uno de los trocitos del frasco q había roto…

¿Q era lo q rompí?...

Poción Multijugos…

¿Multijugos? ¿para q la quieres?...

Es el prototipo de un nuevo producto…un caramelo metamorfo "conviértete media hora en tu peor enemigo y hazle la vida imposible"…

¿Media hora? Pero si la poción dura una hora…

No sin el ingrediente principal…veras no podemos ir cortándole cabellos a todo el colegio…lo sustituimos con un encantamiento de transformación…

Eso estabas haciendo el día de la ronda ¿verdad?...

Eso y escondiendo algunos productitos q a la Prefecta de Gryffindor Hermione Granger no aprobaría… – dijo sonriendo…

Me conformo con q no los pruebes en los de 1ero… – George no podía dar crédito a sus oídos…o el no había oído bien o Hermione estaba volviéndose rebelde…

¿Y bien? – George la miro confuso – ¿q son esos productos?...

Eso mi estimada Hermione es información clasificada…

Anda George dime – su humor estaba regresando… – dime ¿q es? – dijo sonriendo – o dame una pista – George pensó un poco…

Esta bien…te daré algo – Hermione sonrió triunfante – pero no es una pista…

Entonces ¿q es? – pregunto extrañada…

Esto – George se paro…tomo un cojín y le dio a Hermione en el brazo…

¿Quieres guerra eh? – Hermione también tomó un cojín y se paro – pues la vas a tener – se dieron un par de veces con los cojines…Hermione sin darse cuenta piso un pequeño charco de la poción derramada…iba a resbalar y caer hacia atrás…pero George se dio cuenta a tiempo…con una mano jalo la mano de ella y la atrajo hacia el…con la otra abrazo a Hermione por la cintura para q no se cayera…Hermione alzo la mirada topándose con la de el…estaban muy cerca…Hermione por alguna razón estaba nerviosa…George no dejaba de mirarla…

Estas a salvo – dijo George en un susurro acercando su rostro al de ella…

Gracias a ti – dijo Hermione nerviosa…pero no se separo…no podía…

George la beso tiernamente…ella se estremeció y apretó los puños uno de los cuales George aun tenia agarrado…Hermione jamás se había sentido de tal manera…un cosquilleo le recorría por cada vena del cuerpo…se relajo y empezó a responder el beso…llevando la mano libre al pecho de George…


End file.
